Kate Ralphie and Kates Mate Rewritten
by Sanctuarywilliam101
Summary: A day in the life of a Jr Stegopelhabilis and his mother Kate Freelander and her mate Dr William Zimmerman. I have rewritten some of the language for better understanding of the story.
1. Ralphies Mother

Ch 1 Ralphies Mother

Warning: Just after Eulogy

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: Owned by Scy fy. I own nothing.

Ralphie

This is a short story about Ralphie the juvenile stenopelhablis and his mother Kate Freelander.

ooo - OOO - ooo

In the morning`s he would try to claw any one who got close enough.

It wasn`t until his mother showed up and spoke to him that he would calm down. Then when she leaned forward he would lick her face in greeting, this would keep Ralphie calm for the rest of the day.

Ralphie noticed their was one male who had not hurt him and treated his mother like and equal. He did not speak down to her, so Ralphie assumed this must be his mothers mate.

ooo - OOO - ooo

It was some that I just had to get out their. I hope you like it.


	2. The Roof

Ch 2 The Roof Ralphie, Kate and Will

**Spoiler: Post Kali.**

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ralphie had waited for his Mother to come and let him out of his cage Instead of leading him to the basement. She led him toward the roof.

_'What was she doing this time?`_ Ralphie wondered to himself.

When Ralphie and his mother got to the hallway, he smelled the odor of one person who could only be his mother`s mate. That was when he got excited and ran for the step`s leading to the roof. For that was where the odor was strongest. She caught up to Ralphie, calmed him down. Then open the door and led him onto the roof. Their she was Will sitting at the edge looking at the view of old city by night.

Ralhpie came over and put his head in Will`s lap look up at Will with puppy dog eyes. Will laughed and started rubbing Ralphie`s head.

Kate came and sat down next to Will. Ralphie raised his head and put it on her lap so she could rub it to.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus asked Kate and Will to stay after the morning staff Briefing. "Did either of you know how important. What happen on the tower roof means to Ralphie?"

"You are now a mated pair in his eyes."

"What?" Will asked.

"Stenopelhablis mate for life. Only when was is kill or die of Illness. Will the remaining one seek a new mate."

"Great that`s just great." Kate said.

"What`s the matter Kate? Don`t think you can keep your hands off this great body." Will taunted her.

"I`m afraid that may be me true than you know. For the three of you share one den or as you know it one bedroom."

Both Kate and Will`s face ad a shock look on them.

"Go have fun in your new bedroom you two." Magnus laughed at the sower looks they both gave her.


	3. The Bed

The Bed

Kate, Will and Ralphie story.

ooo - OOO - ooo

His mother Kate and her mate Will slept in a bed while Ralphie slept a the foot of it. So Kate and her mate could watch out for him when they went to bed.

One night it was cold out and his mother was cuddled up next to her mate. When a call came in earl in the morning that it was urgent he see one of his patient`s to calm him down. So will got up to answer the call.

Without her mates body heat to warm her Ralphie`s Mom got cold even when she tried covering up with more blankets.

She got up and went to Ralphie`s cage. An when she saw how bad he was shivering did she let him out of his cage and then she got in the bed and let Ralphie get next to her in bed. She pulled the covers up over both them cuddled up next to him and went back to sleep.

When Will got back he was so tried that he didn`t notice he had tossed his phone on the far night table and glasses on the floor. He pulled the covers back took off his shore`s, sock`s, jacket, and shirt. then he fell back on his pillow and saw out like a light. If Kate ha rolled on top of him pulling the covers back on top of both of them. She was out like a light to. Ralphie missed his Moms warmth so he moved over to cuddle next to his parents and went back to sleep to.

Will`s phone rang in the morning waking Will when he tried to get up and answer it. He found their was a little problem. Kate was deep asleep on his chest an he couldn`t wake her. Ralphie was cuddled up next to him. So between the two of them they had Will trapped.

After the phone stopped ringing Magnus sent the to Will, Kate,and Raliph`s room. To get them up for the morning meeting.

When their was a knock on Will, Kate, and Ralphie`s door. "Help?"

He rushed in took one look and started howling with laughter.

"Are you going to help me or stand their laughing at me?"

When he took out his cell phone and took a picture of them to Will`s horror.

When Magnus asked them why they were late to morning meeting. Will and Kate just blushed but said nothing.

The Big Guy took out his cell and showed why Will and Kate were late. The picture he showed them, was of Kate sound asleep on top of Will and Ralphie cuddled up beside`s him.


	4. The Tub

The Tub

Spoiler:A Kate, Will, and Ralphie story.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Kate asked Magnus if she could go out and celebrate a friends birthday, with here friends.

"Only if you get someone to take care of Ralphie."

"Okay."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Kate knocked on Will`s office door, then came in.

"Oh William?"

Just her voice put him on guard. "Yes Kate?" As he looked up at her.

"I just need you to take care of Ralphie for the rest of the day."

"What is it this time Kate."

"A friend is having a birthday party and we are going out tonight."

"Okay but you owe me for this."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will and Ralphie stayed in the bedroom as they listen to Kate get ready in bathroom. When she was done she came out and said good bye to Will, kissed Ralphie on the top of his head then left. Ralphie whined in Will`s arms and tried to follow her.

"She`s coming back." He rock Ralphie gentle back and forth in his arms.

That night he let Ralphie sleep on her side of the bed until Kate got back. To let Ralphie know that Kate wouldn`t leave him. That night he got a call that one of his patient`s need him. He woke Ralphie put him in his cage but in his tired state he for got to lock the cage.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Kate came back from her friends party that at a male strip club that they had for her.

It was after two in the morning when got back. When she got to their room she was as tired as Will had been earlier that morning. She put her gun on safety put it away shuffled her way over to the bed and fell on it and was out like alight.

Ralphie smelled he scent of other males on her and not her mates.

How could she cheat on Will after choosing him.

He bumped his head against the cage door and it opened. He got between the thing that caused him sought to wake his mother and punish Kate for her indescetion against her mate.

Will was in his office finishing up the last of his paperwork. When Kate called frantic. "Will somthing`s wrong with Ralphie. He isn`t listening to meat all, help me." then the phone went dead.

Will rose from behind his desk and raced to their room. When he opened the door to their room Ralphie had Kate pinned in the corner and had clawed hand raised to strike.

Will said in a commanding voice. "Ralphie stop."

Ralphie froze at the commanding voice coming from Will. When he walked up to Ralphie and got Ralphie back up and give Kate a path to the bathroom. "Kate bathroom now." In the same tone of voice.

"But Will."

"No buts Kate. Bathroom Now."

Will had gotten Ralphie to stop threatening Kate so she could go by Will and Ralphie and into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He then led Ralphie back into his cage and made sure it was looked before going to deal with Kate.

Will entered and closed the bathroom door. Will went over to the tub and started running some warm water in it.

"What now Will? I know you want to see me in my g-string, and bra."

"Got in one Kate."

"What?"

"Got in one Kate. The only reason Ralphie reacted the way he did is that you are my mate no others. He couldn`t smell my scent on you but he could smell the other males scent`s on you."

"So we are going to cover their scent`s with my own and hopefully taking care of the problem."

"Okay if you think this will take care of the problem." She started to undress.

Will followed suit. After striping he got in the tub. Kate followed and got on top of Will. He leaned over the edge of the tub and got his cell phone then made a call to the Big Guy explaining what happen and what he need him to do. Then ended the call.

When The Big Guy came in he left a change of clothes as well as those he took with him.

When their bath was over and they had dried off and changed they went out and Kate let Ralphie smell then like her face and all was right with Ralphie`s world once more.


	5. The Race

The Race

Kate led Ralphie down to the obstacle course after she had made a bet bet with him. He would buy her dinner if she beat Ralphie in the obstacle course.

The course was a good mile long and most Special force`s team`s would have blanched at.

Here was Kate racing Ralphie on it for a dinner out.

As Will and Henry looked on from the viewing window to watch the race and to make sure it was a fair race.

Both Ralphie and Kate got ready, then set, go and they where off.

ooo - OOO - ooo

He took the early lead but then he tripped and she was able to catch up to him. Kate was able to pass him and take the lead to Will`s unbelieving eye`s.

At the half way point Ralphie passed her again and began to put distance between him and Kate.

Then with less forth of a mile to go Ralphie started to fade and Kate began to put on speed.

With only a tenth of a mile to go Kate caught up to Ralphie. Kate was able to keep it up and beat Ralpie.

Will and Henry couldn`t believe what they had seen. Kate just turned to the window and gave them a big victory wave.

Will just looked on knowing now he had to pay up on their bet.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Magnus said Will could pay up on his bet to Kate if the Big Guy watched after Ralphie.

"Big Guy will you watch after Ralphie why pay up on losing my bet to her?" Will asked.

"Okay."

He went back to his office. He was hoping he wouldn`t have to pay the bet to Kate. But instead of being blocked from have to pay up his bet. They had cleared the way for him to pay up.

ooo - OOO - ooo

" It`s time Will." Kate said.

"Is it time already?"

"Lets go. I hungery."

"Fine." Will got up from his chair, got his jacket from the back of the chair then followed, he turned out the lights in his office, shut the door behind him and followed after Kate.

They went to the garage. Will opened the passenger side door for Kate. After she got in and buckled up he shut the door. Went and got in the drivers side did the same, started the car and then they left for Will to pay up.

Will took her to a round table pizza place he knew of. Found a parking space close to the front door. Got out of the car went over to Kate`s side and opened the door for her. Then they walked to the front door Will open it for Kate. After they where in they went to the counter and ordered.

Will paid. they got their glasses and got their drinks and found a table to sit at.

"You were so confident that you could beat Ralphie at the obstacle course?"

"When theirs food involved never bet against me."

"How did you know really?"

"I was the one who trained Ralphie so I know what I had to do to beat him."

The food came then and watching Kate eat or should I say wolfed her down. It was amazing to watch her clean her plate in short time.

After they were finished they took the rest of the left overs back home for Ralphie to snack on. When they got back to the sanctuary Kate carried the left overs back to their room and went over open Ralphie`s cage door before opening the box of left overs and shut and locking the cage again.

To Will`s amazement Ralphie waited till the cage was locked before he went for the left overs. He and Kate were so much alike when it came to eating it was scary sometimes.


	6. Taken to Task

Kate take`s Will to task.

Warning:Language

ooo - OOO - ooo

Ralphie was awakened by the sound of his parent`s arguing. He understood that his mother`s mate was mad because he kept everything neat and she didn`t.

When he told she need to clean up and put away her thing`s. Because he was sick of pick up after her.

"You don`t have to pick up after me Will."

"What am I to do? I live in this room to."

Kate just gave Will a death glare and back him up against the door. He raised his hand`s in surrender to Kate. She grabbed his ear and twisted it led him into the bathroom shut the door behind them and took him to task.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Kate`s and Will`s voices could be heard echoing up and down the residential hallway. With Will being a neat freak and Kate was the messes person in the Sanctuary. By putting them in the same room was like waiting for a bomb to go off.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Kate had Will in the bathroom, she let him rant. First it was about how she could put her dirty close in the hamper. Our at Least put her things in the bathroom away because he had thing`s to.

After Ralphie`s Mothers mate stop. She took her mate to task. When the door opened again he came out walked out of the room without saying a word.

When Kate came out she had grin on her face. She smiled at Ralphie then left the room as well. Ralphie just curled now that it was quiet and went back to sleep.


	7. The Exeperiment

The Experiment

Spoilers:Post Nubbins

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will knocked on Magnus office door.

"Come in."

Will came in. He came in and took the seat that she had motioned him to. When she was done with life she was working on . Then she looked up at him.

"What is it Will?"

"I have been wondering if the nubbin pheomon was only lowering the inhibitions like alcohol can. I wish to find out but the only two human`s here are me and Kate. I was thinking we can do a experiment with just us. Sense I have been threw this before I can tell you if any thing was different this time around.

"Have you lost your mind Will."

"No Magnus just listen all the way threw before jumping to a conclusion."

"Okay."

"We move Ralphie to the Big Guy`s room for now for safety."

"That Kate and I are the only two humans in sanctuary and she won`t be back until later today. As I said before I would be able to tell if something felt different this time."

" Good thinking Will. I didn`t know you had it in you for an experiment of this complexity."

ooo - OOO - ooo

Henry,Magnus,he Big Guy,and Will got every thing ready for the experiment. Magnus had Henry hid some camers in Will and Kate`s room to record the experiment.

Kate back later on that day. She didn`t even know Will was running a experiment.

Kate was really tried when she got back their for she didn`t notices the changes in the room. She just removed her gun and cell phone before floping face first on the bed and curling up with her pillow and then she drifted off to dream land.

When Magnus saw this she got a portable cage took one of the male nubbin`s, went into room where the experiment was being run by Will. Magnus open cage. took the sleepping nubbin out of its cage. Laided it next to the sleeping Kates. The nubbin cuddled closer to Kate.

ooo - OOO - ooo

After sevrel hours Will went in to wake Kate. As with Ashley the nubbin hissed at him when ever her came near the bed. Magnus and Henry just laughted every time he tried.

"Kate wake up."

Kate finally did wake up. "How did this nubbin get in my bed?"

"I think it best that you lock the nubbin in cage before we do any thing else."

Kate got up and picked up the nubbin just before it pee on Will`s shirt, almost like last time.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Kate went and locked the Nubbin in it`s cage. Will came over and double checked that the nubbin`s was locked.

Kate was drying off Will`s chest for him, as she back him up against the far wall.

Before he knew it she had started kissing him. before he knew it he was kissing back.

ooo - OOO - ooo

When He awoke he could only remember flash`s of last night. The last thing he remembered was Kate pinning him against the wall and kissing him. Then he looked up and the room looked as if a bomb had gone off in where clothes strewn everywhere. Kate moaned lopen her eyes, lifted her head of his shoulder and looked around the room. "What happen Will?"

"a experiment I was running got a little out of control."

"WHAT!" When Kate saw the Nubbin`s cage she had a good Idea what the exeperiment was about.

"You better hope nothing happen`s to me or you are going to suffer for the next nine month`s and most likely more. Do you understand me Dr. Zimmerman.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Will knocked on Magnus door.

"Come in?"

He came in.

Magnus motioned him to sit down.

"Well how did your first experiment go?"

"It didn`t."

"Not all experiment`s trun out like we want Will."

"You at least go all of it recorded?"

"Yep."

" At least I have something to blackmail Kate with."

"Will."


	8. The Results

The Out Control Experiment

Warning:Anger and Humor

ooo - OOO - ooo

Its was two a half months sense Will`s out of control experiment with Kate.

Kate glared at Will every time she could get away with it. She started to feel unsettled so she thought 'could I be pregnant?'

So she went to the drug store and got several pregnancy test. Will noticed Kate was acting funny and by accident founded the pregnancy test that she hidden. He keep an eye them.

Ralphie had noticed that his mother smelled different but didn`t know why?

ooo - OOO - ooo

She go ready to us the two different pregnancy test the next morning when Will got done with the bathroom.

So the next day she took the two pregnancy test out and got ready to use them. When Will came out she went in and made ready to use the two pregnancy test. Will looked around and then looked to see if the two pregnancy test Kate. When they weren`t he made a dash to get dress and get out of their.

When she had gotten both test ready to use, them she use them. The first one was positive and the second one confirmed it she was pregnant. "MY GOD. WILL!"

She pick up the second test stick and open and went threw it just in time to see Will leave the room. She gave chase.

Will looked over his shoulder and saw the murders gleam in Kate`s eye`s. So he put on more speed and beat her to the elevators. He was lucky Henry was just coming out as he got their.

"Watch it dude."

"Look at what`s coming up behind me?" He closed the doors and headed down to Magnus`s office floor got out his cell and speed dialed Magnus.

Henry got out of Kate`s way, it seemed the smart decision at the time.

"Magnus?"

"Kate`s after me for the result`s of the out control experiment."

"My office now." She hit the end button and closed her phone.

As the elevator stopped Will opened it up and look out. No Kate in sight so he made a dash towards Magnus`s office but only made it halfway their before he heard. "Will!"

He looked over his shoulder to see Kate coming on strong.

He put on speed and beat Kate to Magnus`s office. He went in banging the door.

"Will?" Magnus looked up from her paper work.

He didn`t answer her he just ran and took up a position behind her desk chair.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Kate reached the office door. She gave Will a Death glare march right up and around Magnus`s desk and waved a pregnancy test stick right under Will`s nose. "You got me pregnant with that little experiment of yours now you are going to pay for the next nine months or more."

Magnus said. "Kate lets first go down and see if you are really pregnant. The we will see about punishments."


	9. Kates Pergnancy

Kate`s Pregnancy

Warning:Wild mood swings. Kate punishes Will for getting her pregnant. Ralphie is confused at the way his mother is acting towards him as well as her mate.

ooo - OOO - ooo

Kate was three months pregnant and sleep in her and her mates bed. Why her mate was sleeping on the floor next to Ralphie`s cage.

She flung back the covers and ran to the bathroom to heave into the porcelain throne. Her mate got up off the floor and ran after her. Will found her heaving into the throne and got down on his knees next to her a gathered all her hair away from her face. He laid his hand on her back and ran it in comforting circles.

Kate was finely able to get her heaving under control and leaned back on the bathroom wall.

Will stumbled back as she glared at him.

"You did this to me." Kate thunder.

When she was heaving will had gotten a cool wet wash cloth from the sink with as well as a glass of cool water to rinse out her mouth with. Then he sat next to Kate and put the cloth on the back of her neck to make her feel better.

When she felt better and he help her back to bed. He started to get into bed beside her when she glare at him making him stop.

"No it`s the floor for you."

He got out of bed and went to his place on the floor. 'Well at least I tried.'

ooo - OOO - ooo

After three more months, Kate was feeling better she had let Will out of the dog house, after Magnus had come to her one day. "Will`s lack of good sleep is causing him to make little mistakes that is hurting the sanctuary network. Could you for give him for the sanctuaries sake?"

She forgave him, so now he was sleeping in their bed.

By Kate`s seventh month she was spending a lot of her time with Ralpie in their room.

By the eighth month this changed. Someday`s she would stay with Raplie in their room even let him out of his cage and up on the bed. then she would change she was mean even became cruel to him.

One time she had Ralphie back into a corner, when Will came in Kate turned to confront saw the wild look in her eyes and turned ran back out the door with Kate yelling curses after that echoing in the hallway as she followed.

He got to the elevators and got in next to Henry. Henry turned to Will. "Another bad day for poor William?"

ooo - OOO - ooo

After nine months of pregnancy Kate was ready to give birth to a new life.

She didn`t know it would be this painful even with the drugs. Will had been with her every step of the way. She cursed at him for making her pregnant and having to suffer threw their babies birth. He held her hands as she gave birth. with one final big push their child would take its first breath of air, Will end up with both hands getting hurt but that didn`t matter as long as they were fine nothing else mattered.


	10. Ralphies Jealous

Ralphies Jealous

Warning: Family, Drama, and Jealousy

ooo - OOO - ooo

When Kate came back after giving birth to their daughter. She let Ralphie sniff her and lick her before she took her to the other room.

In the middle of the night the device next to their bed would go off with his sister`s scream`s and one of his parents would get up to feed or change her. Then rock her back to sleep. This went on for a long time.

Ralphie was starting to feel left out. Will noticed that Ralphie was less interactive with him and Kate with Sarah`s birth.

"Kate I think Ralphie maybe jealous of Sarah." Will told Kate in his office.

"How do we fix it Will?"

"We Kate?"

"Yes we Will."

He thought on it. "First we start by bring Ralpie in with us for the nightly and earl morning feeding and changing`s. Second we see to it that Sarah`s clothes are all claw proofed.

"Then what?"

"We have to become a family Kate. We don`t have no choice in this. We raised Ralphie and have brought a kid into this world, now it`s time that we became one."

"Do we have to Will?'

"Yes Kate we do."

Later on as they got ready for bed. "I wonder if Magnus would be my maid of honor then the Big Guy could be your best man?"

"No Kate that honor belongs to Henry."

ooo - OOO - ooo

That night when it was time for Sarah`s night time feed and changing Will woke and took Ralphie with him. Ralphie just sniffed at Sarah`s crib then went to the far corner and curled up with his back to the crib and went back to sleep.

What he had hoped to do was bring the family back together end up back firing in his face.

As Sarah started crawling around her play room. She would run into Ralphie and start crawling on him. Ralphie would just keep his back towards Sarah and ignore her until he got tired of her crawling on him. He would just shake her off him then go to another area of the room. In time Sarah thought this was the greatest game around. She would cry if Ralphie wasn`t in the room when she was awake.

In time Sarah start to walk on two legs. She thought Ralphie was the greatest playmate around.

There came a time when Magnus, Henry, and Will went out to retrieve an abnormal that was on the lose in old city.

Kate was in the playroom playing with her and Ralphie. Her cell rang she answered it. "Kate we need your help and bring Henry`s lasted toy with you." Magnus said before she hung up.

Kate saw Sarah playing on Ralphie, she left the room hoping note to draw any attention from either occupant in the room. She shut the door softly behind her. For some reason the door didn`t fully lock. When Sarah herd the door close she looked up for her mother. When she wasn`t in the Sarah crawled to the door and when she pushed on it it opened. She could just see her mother`s shadow as it raced down the stairs.

Sarah crawled after her mother. Ralphie had looked up when the door had opened and saw Sarah crawling out into the hallway. He went to look and what he saw scared him. Their was no one their to keep Sarah from falling down the steps but him.

Ralphie raced out after his sister grabbed her by the scruff of her garment, lifted her up in his mouth carried her back to the play room entered kicked the door shut. Went to the middle of the room and put her down then he curled around her and laid down. She leaned into him sighed and went to sleep. He closed his eyes and went to sleep also.

That is where Will and Kate found them when they got back home.

"Kate and Will come to my office?" Magnus asked.

After they showed up. "Why did you call us? Magnus."

Magnus showed them the security hall camera tape.

Kate and Will were stunned by what Ralphie had done. Several days later Kate asked Magnus to be her maid of honor. Later that day Will asked Henry to be his best man.

A month later Will and Kate became Man and Wife. Will, Kate, Ralphie, and Sarah became a family.

End


End file.
